You belong beside me
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: They know something feels right, like they belong beside each other. Arthur needs Merlin, and he asks him for it in his own way; thankfully Merlin understands him. What is this connection and why does it feel so right? Arthur and Merlin find out together.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Merlin! If I did MERTHUR WOULD BE IN!

Lots of fluff, so don't expect to go away from this without added mental cavities and a sweet tooth XD

Slowly developing relationship but not too slow with natural adventure ^_^

"Hey Arthur…do you remember last year when you told me that no man was worth my tears?" Merlin asked dizzily, his hands busily scrubbing at said princes' boots. Arthur was still prince and to the pairs' relief Uther was perfectly healthy. Arthur made a grunting noise that represented him thinking before he answered quietly to the question thrown at him.

"Yes I do…and I still hold by my words. Honestly Merlin, do you think I have amnesia?" he quipped and pushed fondly at his servant/friends shoulder who pushed back just as fondly, soon Merlin had dropped Arthur's boot and was tapping the prince in the ribs and chest with quiet laughter. Once Arthur had got the brunet into a headlock Merlin knew he was in deep trouble and that feeling only grew at the wide grin that had aimlessly plastered itself to the blondes' face. Again Arthur poked Merlin in the shoulder with a free hand before ruffling the mass of dark hair into a knotty mess on top of the elf-eared teen's head; minutes passed by with Arthur giving the other a gentle yet firm noogie up to the point where Merlin was almost pulling his head off trying to get away from the sudden ache in his scalp.

"Ouch you prat, you could have scalped me!" Merlin cried out and exclaimed his point by rubbing his head gently and making sobbing noises. The Pendragon heir simply shrugged and turned back to his bed where he laid down on his front, staring at Merlin with a smirk.

"Get to work then Merlin, I'm sure you have more chores after this" he stated and looked outside of his window, outside it was just after sunrise however the sky still had the after-tint of pink and orange that mingled along with what few snow white clouds hung lonely in the sky. The lush emerald grass was dry and looked inviting to just lie on, a sudden thought struck Arthur but before he could voice it another annoying thought burst into his mind and through his lips.

"Why did you ask me that…earlier?" his voice was perplexed but inside Arthur was nervous, had someone hurt Merlin? Had Merlin hurt someone? No the latter was impossible, Merlin hurt no one, and if he did he always made it up to them. Merlin was like Gwen in a way, he always tripped over himself and it was hard to hate him…he may have been an idiot, clumsy and sometimes disobedient but that was one of his many highlights. Arthur immediately chuckled mentally; he was praising his idiotic friend, more so to himself.

"I don't know…I just thought about that day and remembered what you said to me…it was one of the many times you surprised me and you sounded so sympathetic and so…human. You didn't at all sound like the uptight vision of the king. That's what makes people drawn to you, you know. You're amazing like that…amazing but a prat. You're an amazing prat" Merlin finished triumphantly as if he had put the two words together and made them sound right side by side but in fact he just confused Arthur.

"I'm going to pretend for both of our sakes that I actually understood that and it made sense, mainly because you have work to be doing and you're getting little done while jabbering like a mouse to me" he rested forwards into the crook of his arm for support and sighed yet again though this time in contentment. Arthur hated to admit it but he liked Merlin being beside him, like he was meant to be there and the thought left the prince thinking until Merlin had cleaned the whole room to Arthur's surprise he had even managed to straighten the bed even with him on it!

"Well done Merlin…and for once I mean that. How about we both relax and go for a ride in the woods? It's a charming day outside; I have no duties today or tomorrow and I'm sure I can steal you away from Gaius for a couple of days. You go and pack our things and I'll get Gwen to get the horses saddled and prepared" with that they parted ways, Merlin to break the news to Gaius and gather their essentials and Arthur to seek out Gwen.

Please review, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	2. Horse ride together

I do not own Merlin! If I did MERTHUR WOULD BE IN!

Lots of fluff, so don't expect to go away from this without added mental cavities and a sweet tooth XD

Slowly developing relationship but not too slow with natural adventure ^_^

"Well done Merlin…and for once I mean that. How about we both relax and go for a ride in the woods? It's a charming day outside; I have no duties today or tomorrow and I'm sure I can steal you away from Gaius for a couple of days. You go and pack our things and I'll get Gwen to get the horses saddled and prepared" with that they parted ways, Merlin to break the news to Gaius and gather their essentials and Arthur to seek out Gwen.

The walk was long for the both of them, by the time Merlin had got to Gaius he had almost forgot what he was there for. He let himself into their living quarters and couldn't stop the grin that had sneaked onto his face; Gaius was stooped over a bubbling vial while muttering to himself, the purple froth gurgled and sloshed in its transparent case. Merlin didn't interrupt the older man as he climbed the stairs to his own sleeping chamber to pack his bag and before he could shut the door he heard something hiss, almost as if screaming and the sound of glass shattering and landing on the floor. Without a moment's hesitation Merlin bounded down the steps two at a time, instantly a thick wet cloth dropped itself into his outstretched hand and the dark haired teen took to the floor to begin cleaning the mess away, lately Merlin had been using his magic less and less in situations like this and due to this fact he had often gone to bed tired out and thoughtless from exhaustion.

"Merlin…when did you get here?" the old man asked through panting breaths, clearly shaken up from having glass flying at him; Merlin chuckled thoughtfully and cast a quick glance at the cloth in his hand that began to work on its own to clear away the damage that was made. He was worried, at such close range Gaius could have easily been cut up but at closer inspection Gaius was perfectly fine.

"About three minutes ago, I needed to tell you something but when I saw how busy you were I decided to leave you alone for a bit. Are you alright? You look shaken" leading the other to a seat Merlin forced him to sit down until everything was cleared away but as he stared at the cloth drying the table-top where Gaius had previously been working he remembered he had to indeed tell Gaius why he was in their room.

"Umm sir prat has organised a horse ride for the two of us…I have to pack and we're leaving soon. I won't be back until tomorrow but I swear I'll help with anything when I get back. I just…I want to spend time with him without being his idiot servant…I want to be his best friend. You know? Here we can't act like friends but when we go on hunts and rides we can be. He promised me one day we can be best friends in public and we can damn the consequences but with that said there will be no consequences when he's king. I'll be by his side along with you Gaius…for once I think my destiny is going to be great…maybe even perfect" he had a dreamy look on his face, the thoughts and images that were floating like on helium around his head seemed to please him and Gaius could tell changes were in order and Merlin was starting to need Arthur.

"well my boy you had best be off, don't let your prince charming await your presence" he laughed heartily when his son-like-figure blushed a deep crimson and muttered something under his breath while leaving to pack his bag. The time it took to pack his bag seemed to stretch on forever, food clothes, weapons and covers for when they sleep were neatly shoved into the bag before he quickly dashed out of the room giving Gaius a feeble excuse of a goodbye and ran the rest of the way to the stables.

On his arrival Merlin saw Arthur and Gwen chatting animatedly to each other, suddenly a feeling swept over Merlin and dropped on him like a ton of bricks. His stomach churned uneasily and his head felt like it was being pounded mercilessly against the sting of a serket.

"Ah Merlin, I was just telling Guinevere to look for you. We're ready to go, let's go" Arthur saddled elegantly onto his horse, watching with gleaming eyes as Merlin did the same yet of course not as elegantly. Arthur found an opportunity to watch Merlin when he turned his body to strap his bag to the saddle of the horse. Without thinking the Prince grabbed Merlin's free hand and tugged his forward onto the safety of the saddle, claimed he had seen Merlin about to fall because of his clumsiness and Merlin just nodded in return.

The two rode out of Camelot, Gwen far behind and forgotten about as they rode side by side into the horizon that the King of Camelot was currently watching, amused and somewhat content with the closeness of the two males that rode together in his view. As soon as Arthur bent sideward with a grin Uther stood up, awaiting his son to push his servant off of his horse like he had several times before to a couple of his other servants but when it didn't happened he raised a questioning eyebrow. Instead of the heap of struggling mass that was to have fallen to the ground by the Prince's hand the hand instead attached itself to a pale arm, Merlin's blue tunic arm was rolled up and what skin that was visible was being caressed by Arthur's warm hand.

"A-Arthur? What are you doing?" he stuttered helplessly, eyes narrowed at the suspicious behaviour of his master. When Arthur just laughed and moved his horse until there was little room between his horse and Merlin's.

"Merlin…we can be ourselves out here. I'm not a prince and you're not my servant. We are Arthur and Merlin, we've done this so many times already, going on rides and hunts so we can get away from life in the castle. Oh and before I forget, what was that look you gave me and Gwen, your face looked like a horse had stamped on it" Arthur hated to see his friend sad, especially when Arthur didn't intend for it. In the last year Arthur had learnt to listen to Merlin, Merlin had become close to him and as much as he hated to admit it Arthur would gladly give up everything to be with Merlin since Merlin had stated several times that he would die for him.

"You'd know Arthur, you're morning face always looks like a horse has stomped on it and then sat on it. How are you and Gwen, I heard from her that you're officially courting in secret…I bet you get a thrill" Arthur could hear something in Merlin's voice that made his voice almost sad, lonely even but he didn't press on it and just nodded and rode on into the early day.

Please review, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	3. The dream

I do not own Merlin! If I did MERTHUR WOULD BE IN!

Lots of fluff, so don't expect to go away from this without added mental cavities and a sweet tooth XD

Slowly developing relationship but not too slow with natural adventure ^_^

"You'd know Arthur, you're morning face always looks like a horse has stomped on it and then sat on it. How are you and Gwen, I heard from her that you're officially courting in secret…I bet you get a thrill" Arthur could hear something in Merlin's voice that made his voice almost sad, lonely even but he didn't press on it and just nodded and rode on into the early day.

"Hey Arthur…you and Gwen…I mean. How's your relationship? I heard you're dating secretly and everything!" Merlin forced a grin, he didn't know if his attempt to hide his feeling of melancholy was working but he would take the chance. Arthur turned to him with wide glassy eyes and bowed his head low where the shadow of his bangs hid his eyes and expression.

"You heard wrong, she fell in love with Lancelot and I'd rather be on my own until I find the perfect partner. I don't want Camelot to have a King that doesn't truly love his own lover" Merlin pondered his words before tilting his head to the side somewhat, his eyes half trained on the path in front of him and half gazing pointedly at the Prince.

"Sorry…I didn't know…there's someone out there for everyone you know and sometimes that person is the one you least expect. Let's go, there's a clearing up by the lake which will be a great stop to take a rest" Merlin went silent as they rode on, hours passed by until they reached the clearing, in silence besides the odd status update from Arthur and followed "yes…of course," from Merlin. The horses whinnied at the tension in the air, slowing to a stop in the middle of the clearing in an almost order for the two to make up and stop with all of the anxious thoughts.

"It seems we're stopping here for a bit, I'll set up some blankets" Merlin left no room for a retort because no sooner had he said it he was jumping from the saddle and unpacking one of his two bags. Arthur just watched, his face slowly turned into a deep scowl until he snapped and angrily grabbed his servants' wrist and pulled him back towards him.

"We're supposed to be friends Merlin…please" he didn't know what he was asking for, he also didn't know when he had swallowed his pride so he could be equal to the other male, but he didn't care, he only cared about Merlin. He had though he had loved Gwen; he had in fact loved Gwen. But he suddenly somehow fell out of love with her when he had seen how happy she was with Lancelot.

"If I ask you to pour your heart out to me would you?" Merlin whispered as if he didn't want to be heard but Arthur could hear it, the need to be close to him, the need to know. Arthur though, arguing with himself; he wasn't a prince to Merlin, he was a friend even a best friend and he needed to get it all out of his system. If Merlin would allow him to cry on his shoulder then let the façade fall away, Arthur needed the burden to be lifted from him and who better to confide in then Merlin? "Don't answer that" Arthur muttered to his own question before turning to Merlin who had once again disobeyed him and had laid down two blankets and two pillows.

"If you don't mind; but Merlin, if you tell **anyone **about this, I will make sure you never want to see another vegetable or fruit again in your entire life" Arthur warned and made himself comfortable next to Merlin who nodded in understanding and listened readily for Arthur to begin the slow process of opening up entirely to him.

"The reason I split up with Gwen…I saw how happy she looked with Lancelot, if you love someone you have to love them enough to let them be happy; to let them go if it comes to it. I never opened up to anyone so when you started asking about my feelings towards her I not only got frustrated with you but I got angry with myself. It pretty much started because she told me how self-centred I was and I wondered afterwards if I liked her because she talked to me directly as if I wasn't a prince. Then this stupid honour crap! I want to marry who I want, not who suites the kingdom the most, I want to fall in love and male or female, noble or servant, I want to be able to be with that person forever! Is that so wrong? Is it a selfish, conceited wish?" Arthur was breathing heavily, his head rolled to the side on his pillow so his face rested on Merlin's collar.

"I want someone to protect who can protect me without thinking little of me, I want someone who doesn't care about my bloodline or my status" Merlin simply nodded silently and curled himself around the prince so the blonde head was resting on his chest and his arm was tentatively laid on his firm biceps.

"Just get lost in this, ignore the reality you have to go back to, if you want me or not you'll always have me" he didn't know if it'll help at all but when he heard Arthur's thankful sigh he knew once they both fell asleep they could get lost in a world where everything they did was right.

"_You'll always mean the world to me Merlin, don't ever leave me" Arthur smiled genuinely, no smug grin hidden beneath it. _

"_I would never think of such a thing, we're two sides of the same coin. Just the two of us make a whole thing, we make each other whole. Don't think little of me for feeling this way…though I'm not sure how I feel. I'm sorry I never told you that I'm a warlock but I'm so glad you trust me" Merlin felt weird, like he was forced to say such things. _

"_Wake up, we're in danger! Wake up!" _

Arthur shook Merlin awake and he forced himself to awake, two sets of hands were wrapped tightly around his arms and chest and panic immediately flooded into his body when he realised he was being held by bandits who were yelling at Arthur to stay where he was.

"Don't hurt him" Merlin pleaded inside of his head but waited for Arthur to comply.

Please review, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	4. Crimson and Emerald

I do not own Merlin! If I did MERTHUR WOULD BE IN!

Lots of fluff, so don't expect to go away from this without added mental cavities and a sweet tooth XD

Slowly developing relationship but not too slow with natural adventure ^_^

Arthur shook Merlin awake and he forced himself to awake, two sets of hands were wrapped tightly around his arms and chest and panic immediately flooded into his body when he realised he was being held by bandits who were yelling at Arthur to stay where he was.

"Don't hurt him" Merlin pleaded inside of his head but waited for Arthur to comply. Taking in his surroundings Merlin noted that Arthur's sword had been taken off of him because one of the hooded bandits held it out teasingly obviously hiding a mischievous grin but even the thought made Merlin's blood boil.

"One day, one day of not fighting for mine or Arthurs' lives, that's all I ask. Can't you give me that simple thing?" Merlin ground his teeth together during his quiet plead that went unheard to everyone but himself and he didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed.

One of the bandits stared at the warlock before making his way slowly towards the stumbling manservant who was trying to get to his feet but for some reason he couldn't seem to get up since every time he tried a stabbing pain like that of getting hit in the shoulder by an arrow would shoot up his ankle and up his spine. Panic flooded into his system and he wondered why adrenaline wasn't pumping into his system to help him.

"You must be Merlin Emrys…so this must be Prince Arthur. Prince of Camelot and heir to the throne. What a pleasure to meet you sire but it's an even bigger to meet you…Merlin" He purred Merlin's name with narrowed eyes and Merlin had to fight back a whimper that almost made itself known. He wasn't scared, why would he be?

"And what is such pleasure to meet me? I am a mere manservant, whom you happen to have got the name wrong to" Merlin barely stifled his laugh when the hooded men started at each other, most of them shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads.

"You lie! You are Merlin Emrys and you are coming with us...Goodbye Prince Arthur. May we meet again when we are delivering this boys ashes in a golden goblet to you" he tugged Merlin to his feet but the dark haired servant simply fell to the ground again, realising he had broken not one but both of his ankles and by the feel of it, his wrist was in just as bad of a condition.

He hissed and looked up with a glare with his legs spread out and he was unable to move them. He watched with a dark glare as one of the men (they were all men, it obvious with their voices) knelt between his legs with a sneer.

"Seems our little toy is broken already, we had better fix him before we play with him. Come on Princy, help your little friend so we can be off" the man turned his head to an almost painful angle and glowered at Arthur who was already on his knees ready to help his friend.

"I don't need help, I'm not your toy and I most certainly am not broken" Merlin shut up immediately when a force struck his cheek causing the bone to crack but not break completely leaving him holding his cheek with his good hand in surprise. He was aching all over, the pain soon turned numbing so he couldn't feel anything but the dull throb that was like an electric shock throughout his veins.

"Help him or else he won't be the only one broken" the bandit hissed and watched in approval when Arthur moved the couple of feet left to kneel beside Merlin.

"I can't fix him, it's all broken bones. We don't have what we need with us, I can take him to a physician back in Camelot though" Arthur stood but didn't make a move to dust his clothes off.

"No way kid, he'll just have to come back with us. Be him broken or dead, he's coming back with us and there's nothing you can do" with that said Merlin was once again forced to his feet that gave way yet again but he was being held up by a large hand holding his neckerchief in the air. Tears formed a glassy cover over his eyes when oxygen became limited into his lungs and even in all of the pain he was in he couldn't force his magic through his body as if it had just shut down.

To say he was scared was an understatement, he was petrified and while struggling with only one hand he knew it was a lost cause. He couldn't yell out or make a sound due to his jaw but he knew with one look he could communicate with Arthur. He turned his head weakly with what little strength he had left and coughed, seeing flecks of blood fly onto the grass he coughed again in shock and more blood spattered against the emerald floor. He allowed a tear to fall down his cheek and Arthur suddenly had his sword in his hand looking complete.

Then…blackness…

Please review, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	5. Possiblities

I do not own Merlin! If I did MERTHUR WOULD BE IN!

Slowly developing relationship but not too slow with natural adventure ^_^

To say he was scared was an understatement, he was petrified and while struggling with only one hand he knew it was a lost cause. He couldn't yell out or make a sound due to his jaw but he knew with one look he could communicate with Arthur. He turned his head weakly with what little strength he had left and coughed, seeing flecks of blood fly onto the grass he coughed again in shock and more blood spattered against the emerald floor. He allowed a tear to fall down his cheek and Arthur suddenly had his sword in his hand looking complete.

Then…blackness…

It was cold; Merlin's body was wrapped in a cold case like ice that left him immobile, the darkness was once comforting but now petrifying like an invisible force pushing a knowing person to their death. His world was spinning and the pain in his chest seemed to get worse before dulling into an ache and then starting up again leading to many unanswered question; the main one being what had happened for him to cough up so much blood? Even behind his heavily closed eyelids the warlock's eyes seemed to flicker and swim in search of light or the familiar and oddly soothing face of his friend and prince. He could feel his body becoming even heavier, even laying still seemed like a hard task and he knew it would be over soon enough while Arthur thrust his sword into the bodies of those around them without even thinking about his moves. His whole attention was focused on Merlin who was curled up on the ground with splatters of his blood on his face and tunic. The sight alone put a pressure on his chest that was almost alien to him.

The emerald and crimson mixed together almost sickeningly but Arthur didn't care that the colours were often very familiar on his body after a particularly testy duel but on and around Merlin it was like black magic, a curse of the worst kind preparing the prince for his heart to feel the pain of one-thousand and one swords. He could withstand a jousting tournament. He could handle losing Gwen to Lancelot for the most part. He could put up with the pressure that was constantly on his shoulders, the only burden of his birth. But for once, the strong Arthur Pendragon, was being torn apart by the possibility of one servant; no, one mans…no even that would never do justice for Arthur. Arthur was being torn apart by the possibility of one friends' life being lost but he didn't have many real friends; apparently a future king didn't need friends as they strived on presents and knights. And money, don't forget money. Arthur could happily swear that he was nothing like his father.

"Merlin…Merlin!" the name slipped like a wish to the night sky through the princes' trembling lips, his manservant moved no more than a small twitch and seeing as though the bandits were now dropping into the darkness called death Arthur finally willed his body to go over to his possibly dying best friend but couldn't understand what could cause his strong-willed friend to be in so much pain. He ran through the events, the near past slipped in his thoughts as if seeing them through water they were all blurred. There. A bandit had kicked Merlin in the stomach just before Merlin woke up, there was a sickening crunch which obviously was a rib or two.

"Merlin, hang in there Merlin. Listen to my voice, follow my voice" he picked up the dark haired teen bridal style gently and reassuringly ran his large calloused hand across the paling skin of Merlin's cheek. It was still warm, just paler than usual; it was soft but firm because of the evident high cheekbone and Merlin's obvious weight loss.

"Bloody heck, Merlin. If I had known you were so…I would have fed you in my chambers…You're? I don't understand. You bloody idiot!" the confusion and worry were evident not only in Arthur's words but his erratic breathing and words and for a moment as he ran to find some kind of help he held his friend close, cherishing what could possibly be their last moment.

Please review, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	6. The poll

**Please read this!**

I am mid-through the next chapter, I've had a lot of problems lately so I haven't been able to upload. So PLEASE check the poll out on my profile and answer the question to help me out and also if you answer the question I can promise consistent uploads! Thanks a lot and please keep alert for the next chapter which WILL be up in the next two days!

MaleXmale Goddess101 xx


	7. I need

I do not own Merlin! If I did MERTHUR WOULD BE IN!

Slowly developing relationship but not too slow with natural adventure ^_^

"Merlin, hang in there Merlin. Listen to my voice, follow my voice" he picked up the dark haired teen bridal style gently and reassuringly ran his large calloused hand across the paling skin of Merlin's cheek. It was still warm, just paler than usual; it was soft but firm because of the evident high cheekbone and Merlin's obvious weight loss.

"Bloody heck, Merlin. If I had known you were so…I would have fed you in my chambers…You're? I don't understand. You bloody idiot!" the confusion and worry were evident not only in Arthur's words but his erratic breathing and words and for a moment as he ran to find some kind of help he held his friend close, cherishing what could possibly be their last moment.

There was a thick silence in the air as Arthur ran with Merlin in his arms, Arthur's heartbeat making up for Merlin's lack of heartbeat. It was there though, light and slow against Arthur's chest where the two beats mixed against each other like the melody of a duet. No words passed between the two friends, Merlin too weak physically and Arthur too weak emotionally however they knew they didn't need words to express how they were feeling as for the first time in his whole life Arthur wore his emotions on his sleeve and it has all too evident that he was frightened for the life of Merlin.

There was a noise, barely audible yet obviously there and it sounded so much like the breaking of twigs the snapping sound echoing many times across the expanse of thick trees. Mixed in with the twigs breaking was the sound of loud muttering several sounds sweeping by the prince like a whisper from the wind.

"Arthur! Sire! Merlin! Mer! Sir!" the gang of people close by yelled none-stop into the thick trees, those shouting Merlin's name were obviously scared knowing how easy it was to get past Merlin. Those yelling for Arthur sounded strong and sure that their prince was fine.

"Over here, I need help! Merlin's wounded. Maybe even dead!" that was the trigger word, no sooner had he said it a large portion of his knights were in the clearing and rushing to the pairs' aid. Lancelot rushed around Merlin, checking his body with a deep scowl, Gwaine arched over him, checking his pulse points and gently wiping the drying blood from Merlin's face with a cloth he had torn from his tunic. Arthur took his tunic out of a bag Merlin had carried with him and ripped it up carefully for bandages, gently wrapping up Merlin's ankles.

His hands stayed on the soft expanse of skin for longer than necessary however he couldn't bring himself to pull away or care and when Merlin winced and let out a cry of pain in his unconscious state Arthur swallowed thickly, regret prickling the corners of his eyes. His knights helped happily to get Merlin back to Camelot, the walk there was uneventful with no talking what-so-ever as everyone took turns to carry Merlin bridal style and whisper things to him to be sure he knew he wasn't alone; that was Lancelot's idea he had suggested it so Arthur wouldn't be in pain on their arrival.

Leon's turn came around to hold Merlin; he walked behind Arthur far enough away from him to talk to Merlin without being interrupted and he smiled gently as Galade handed him over to him.

"Merlin…what happened to you? My mother always told me as a child the worst things happen to the best of people because everything happens for a reason. Everything that doesn't kill us makes us stronger. I understand what she means now. Your too good of a person and yet everything bad happens to you; I know what you're thinking, a lot of good things have happened to you as well. As true as that is more bad things have happened as much as we all care about you maybe you should go back to Ealdor when you get back to full health I don't think Camelot is the place for such a sweet kid like you" he smiled sadly while adjusting Merlin in his arms so he could lay his head on Merlin's shoulder. He walked in silence for the rest of his turn, softly nuzzling into the smaller males' neck.

"I believe it is my turn" Arthur stated and Leon was about to sigh angrily, he wanted more time with Merlin. Obediently he handed the body to Arthur and his hand unconsciously stroked the cold cheek before retracting to leave the prince with his friend alone.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Arthur gulped gently, the lump in his throat not ceasing to block his words for several minutes.  
"Merlin…I don't want you to die…don't die on me, Merlin. I need you, I know your unconscious so I'm sure you won't hold this against me and if you do I'll…I'll send you away. Merlin" There was a sigh from Arthur, a long pained sound that made those who could hear him cringe in regret.  
"I can't live without you; I need someone to keep me on my feet. I need someone for me to relieve my anger on. I need someone to argue and tease without having to mean everything I say. I need that person to be you Merlin"

"Arthur…I can't breathe…I need you too…I don't want to die. I'm so cold…so numb. Don't l-leave me" Merlin was conscious barely, his words slow and forced from his throat. He winced in pain before curling up slightly into the heat of Arthur's body. Then he went completely still.

Please review, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	8. Three days then awake

I do not own Merlin! If I did MERTHUR WOULD BE IN!

"Arthur…I can't breathe…I need you too…I don't want to die. I'm so cold…so numb. Don't l-leave me" Merlin was conscious barely, his words slow and forced from his throat. He winced in pain before curling up slightly into the heat of Arthur's body. Then he went completely still.

The haunting cry of the prince carried throughout the men, he fell to his knees though keeping a tight hold on Merlin. He couldn't get up no matter how much he willed his legs to take them as fast as they could to the nearest village, he couldn't say anything other than the gentle chant of Merlin's name.

"Merlin …idiot Merlin…stupid Merlin…clumsy Merlin…my Merlin" he chanted under his breath, breathing ragged against Merlin's neck that he was supporting against his own body. The welcome warmth that once belonged to the body of Merlin was now being made by five of his knights all were looking teary eyed at the servant.

"Mer…Merlin? Sire we must go now, Camelot is up ahead" Gwaine urged and cussed as the prince made no move to stand up so he did what could lead him to his death. He picked the other male up along with Merlin before being helped onto his horse, once saddled with Merlin and Arthur in his legs he set off as fast as possible back to Camelot. The prince said nothing; too busy stroking the familiar dark locks to be bothered about being manhandled. They made easy work of the forest, instantly arriving in Camelot.

It was odd to say the least, Everyone hurried Arthur with Merlin in his arms, up to Gaius's chamber. They burst in, glad that the room was vacant minus Gaius himself who was staring wide-eyed at them.

"Can I help you?" the man asked sharply yet anxiously, the moment his eyes wondered to Merlin he gasped sharply before getting Gwaine to lay Merlin on the bed which was difficult as Arthur refused to let him go. After moments of discussion Arthur was allowed to sit by his side, he held his hand with pride and hope. Gaius made quick work of his wound, a slash to his shoulder and lower torso. However he worried about the broken bones. Merlin was so skinny he could see where the ribs were broken making not only his but Arthur's stomach lurch in discomfort. He began setting to work with the bandages, ordering the prince gently to feed Merlin the pain-killing concoction. He worked gently and mastered, thankful after hours of working when he could finally let Merlin rest in peace. Everyone had left; he had gone to sleep leaving Arthur and an unconscious Merlin alone.

Days blurred together, Arthur had given up his duties until Merlin awoke which of course he was allowed to do. His father was away visiting a neighbouring kingdom and so were many others from Camelot. Something about…something. Arthur couldn't remember, or care. It was the third day of Merlin being unconscious,  
"Not that I'm counting or anything" Arthur mumbled to himself. Arthur was a wreck, he hadn't eaten or slept properly and people began to worry.

He was doing his routine staring at Merlin, when suddenly Merlin began to glow a shade of blue. Arthur just stared dumbly at him before his brain clicked that it was sorcery. But he couldn't bring himself to care, he just stared with the faintest flicker of hope that Merlin was safe. Safe and alive.

He watched in fascination as his ribs visibly moved into place before fixing themselves beneath the bandages, the slashes on his body sewed themselves shut and cracks of Merlin's ankles and wrist being fixed ended the almost two hour long process. Arthur had watched it intently, the heat radiated off of Merlin and a soothing feeling crept over him just knowing his Merlin would be alright. He had saved himself. Gently he moved his hands through the dark soft hair, feeling every strand slip through his fingers and he wondered if it would have felt like that if Merlin had died. His life literally slipping through his fingers like the strands of hair, he shuddered at the thought. There was a moment when he thought Merlin had stopped breathing, the gentle rising and lowering of his chest and the deep and pain-filled breaths had stopped. He watched on, tears stung behind his eyelids once he blinked but the moment he opened his eyes again deep pools of blue were looking up at him, happy sad and broken.

"I'm sorry" Merlin croaked hoarsely, he winced in pain as his unused voice scratched his throat. He looked around without really looking for anything in particular.

"Did Gaius leave me a drink for when I woke up?" Merlin croaked again, Arthur nodded dumbly and handed a large vial from the table by his side and helped his friend sit up and drink by wrapping one arm around Merlin's back. Arthur watched as Merlin drank the light coloured liquid, it would help him regain his strength apparently.

"Merlin…I missed you" Arthur breathed, without thinking, damning the consequences he leaned forward and stole Merlin's breath with his lips. It was just Arthur moving first, and then as soon as Merlin returned to normal he kissed back with equal force. Lips, teeth and tongues battled but Merlin quickly gave us as he was in no state to fight against Arthur. He allowed his mouth to be mapped out before he drew back and sighed gently through his bruised lips.

"I missed you too…now why don't you go and wake Gaius up and tell him I'm back from wonderland" Merlin laughed gently, rubbing at his sore throat to ease what tension was left there while Arthur complied with a grin and a nod.

Please review, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	9. A Puppy Looking For Love

I do not own Merlin! If I did MERTHUR WOULD BE IN!

"Merlin…I missed you" Arthur breathed, without thinking, damning the consequences he leaned forward and stole Merlin's breath with his lips. It was just Arthur moving first, and then as soon as Merlin returned to normal he kissed back with equal force. Lips, teeth and tongues battled but Merlin quickly gave up as he was in no state to fight against Arthur. He allowed his mouth to be mapped out before he drew back and sighed gently through his bruised lips.

"I missed you too…now why don't you go and wake Gaius up and tell him I'm back from wonderland" Merlin laughed gently, rubbing at his sore throat to ease what tension was left there while Arthur complied with a grin and a nod.

Gaius swept into the room with a grin on his face, without a word he checked over Merlin quickly and backed away as soon as he saw the lack of broken bones.

"M-Merlin…" he sighed sadly, the twinkle in his eyes that he had entered with had vanished. Arthur smiled reassuringly at them both, seeing where the conversation was heading.

"I know he's a sorcerer, he saved himself and I'm so thankful for that. If he wanted to corrupt the kingdom he would have done it already when he had so many chances to do so in fact if anything he has saved myself and Camelot many times so I can safely say he is no harm to my kingdom." Everyone seemed to sigh in relief and Merlin pawed at Arthur's arm helplessly.

"Thanks, Arthur…I would never hurt you or betray you, you know that right?" Arthur bent down and whispered softly into Merlin's ear with a slightly husky tone.

"I know, for both accounts. I would never betray you as well and if you ever decide to spend forever with me then we can show the people of **our **kingdom just how great two kings can be compared to one. We'd make history. If you're not by my side as a lover…promise to stay by my side as my confident and once I lift the ban on magic you will be the court sorcerer and help me make Camelot the perfect home for my people." Arthur placed a well hidden kiss onto Merlin's jawline before drawing back; he could see Merlin's eyes sparkle with unshed tears and a feeling of affection waved through Arthur which was something he was certainly wasn't used to however he had been feeling that a lot towards Merlin ever since he first arrived in Camelot.

Arthur turned to Gaius who was looking at Merlin with a knowing look, he silently handed Merlin a vial before leaving the room. Arthur watched Merlin study the pinkish liquid before he shrugged and downed it in one gulp but his face screwed in disgust.  
"Ugh that's some nasty stuff!" he spluttered and wrinkled his nose up. Arthur chuckled and took the vial to sit it on the table by the side of him.

"Arthur…I swear I'll stay by your side forever…unless I get eaten by some Griffin or attacked by a rogue warlock or something like that then it'd be kinda hard," Merlin smirked knowing Arthur was mentally panicking knowing all of the times that had nearly happened.  
"It won't be that easy to get rid of you, you're like those bloody warlocks, you always come back no matter how hard we try to get rid of you," Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes at Merlin's sarcastic gasp.

"I expect you in my chambers tonight to tidy up though Merlin, you've had plenty of rest for you to be able to do everything in an hour, I'll see you then then" Arthur lent down about to kiss Merlin before he smirked barely a breath away and retracted and swept out of the room leaving a confused Merlin staring after him with a slightly hurt look on his face. He wanted a parting kiss, one that would keep him on a happy high until he had to go and clean up.

Merlin pushed the covers back off of his body and as he shivered he went to get changed. On his way back down his mind wandered onto Arthur, he had waited forever for Arthur to tell him he loved him and it had instantly gone to his head. He was worried about not being enough, it being a joke; so many things that broke his heart and for a moment he could imagine Arthur laughing at Merlin's stupidity in his chambers as Gwen smiled after him peppered disgusting kisses along his naked torso.  
"Jealousy on the first hour…not a good start, Merlin" Merlin scolded himself and took a last gulp of his water before shouting at Gaius that he was leaving to tend to Arthur. He took the long route to Arthur's chambers; the few people in the castle stopped him to ask him how he was. He had noticed most of the castle had taken a shining to him even the king had given up being harsh on him.

"Arthur I'm here. What did you want me to do?" He called as he opened the door and closed it behind him. The room was spotless, the exact same as he had left it the last time he had been in the room. Which meant one thing.

"Arthur…you haven't been in this room since the last time I cleaned it just before…it happened. Did you want me to clean out your stables or something?" Merlin stood by the door confused as he watched Arthur with his head tilted to the side.

"I just wanted us to be alone for a bit…and you need to stretch your legs so they don't get too weak after being bed-bound for so long. Come, sit on the bed. You're staying here tonight so I can keep an eye on you. I told Gaius earlier so he'll send someone up with the vial in the morning," Arthur strode meaningfully over to Merlin and held him close to his chest, nuzzling into the ivory skin of Merlin's neck. They hummed in contentment and lead each other to the bed where they laid down facing each other. Arthur pulled Merlin closer so one of his arms was draped over Merlin's waist and the other was on Merlin's chest. Merlin put one of his own arms around Arthur's waist and the other held gently onto Arthur's free hand.

"I can get used to this…" Merlin smiled and cuddled closer to the prince.  
"So can I, Merlin." Arthur smiled lovingly down at Merlin who looked up at him like a puppy looking for love.  
"You look like you haven't slept in weeks. Sleep, Arthur. I'll be here in the morning, I promise" Arthur nodded and pressed and firm kiss on Merlin's forehead before blowing out the candle at his side and fell asleep almost instantly.

Please review, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


End file.
